1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shift knob and a shift lever, which are adapted to a vehicle.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A shift lever, as a component of a transmission system for operation of transmission function of a vehicle, has at its upper end a shift knob for the driver to grip when driving. The shift knob is provided with a knob button for push-in operation in a shift operation. The grip of shift knob is made of a resin, a leather, aluminum or a wood, which improves its appearance and touch quality. Conventionally, response to client needs causes the production of a plurality of kinds of vehicles, which are assembled with shift knobs whose grips are made of different kinds of materials respectively.
The conventional mechanism of knob button, however, is mounted to the grip of shift knob for direct push-in operation. Thus, the mounting operation of shift knob is troublesome. In addition, if the surface material of grip is changed, exchange of the whole shift knob incurs high cost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shift lever which facilitates the exchange of a grip as a constituent component of a shift knob and a shift lever.
To achieve the object, a first aspect of the invention provides the following shift knob. The knob includes a grip. A mechanism is for transmission operation via the grip. A connecting member is assembled with the mechanism. The connecting member is mounted to the grip.
A second aspect of the invention provides the following shift lever. The shift lever includes a grip. A lever is for operation with the grip. The lever has a transmission member incorporated therein. A mechanism is for operating the transmission member via the grip. A connecting member is assembled with the mechanism. The connecting member is fixed to the lever. The connecting member has the transmission member incorporated therein. The connecting member is mounted to the grip.
Preferably, the grip defines a first opening on a side thereof, and the connecting member is inserted in the first opening.
Preferably, the grip has a mounting means for mounting the connecting member within the first opening.
Preferably, the grip includes a second opening in communication with the first opening through the grip.
Preferably, the mechanism includes a button pivotable on the connecting member. The button projects from the first opening. The button and the first opening define a space therebetween.
Preferably, the shift lever further includes a cover for covering the space between the button and the first opening.
Preferably, the mechanism includes a first rotation member for pivotal motion on the connecting member; a second rotation member to be pushed by the first rotation member for pivotal motion on the connecting member and to be brought into contact with the transmission member; and a biasing member for biasing against the first rotation member.
Preferably, the connecting member supports the first rotation and the second rotation members. The biasing member is located between the connecting member and the first rotation member.
Preferably, the connecting member is fixed in the first opening, using the space.
A third aspect of the invention provides the following assembly method of a shift lever. A mechanism is assembled to a connecting member. The connecting member is inserted in a second opening of a grip via a first opening of the grip. The connecting member is mounted to the grip.
Preferably, the assembly method further includes fixing a lever to the connecting member.
According to the aspects, the mechanism is assembled to the connecting member first, the connecting member is then mounted to the grip, thus facilitating the exchange operation of the grip. As an option sale at an automobile dealer, the exchange of the knob can be performed. The necessity to exchange only the grip of the shift lever mechanism reduces cost considerably.
The first opening facilitates the insertion and mounting of the connecting member assembled with the mechanism, thus facilitating the grip exchange operation.
The mounting means for mounting the connecting member is simplified, so that the grip is easily made of aluminum or a wood in addition to a resin.
The use of the space allows the connecting member to be fixed to the mounting means in the first opening, thus facilitating the exchange operation of the grip.
The cover prevents foreign substances from entering into the grip or the connecting member, while the concealment of the fixing parts from view improves the appearance for beautification purposes.
The constitution of the mechanism with the first and the second rotation member and the biasing means reduces a number of components, and facilitates the assembly to the connecting member, thus improving the assemble ability and reducing the manufacturing cost.